


Santa's Naughty List

by spikesgirl58



Series: Becoming Human [18]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire and Steel visit Santa and it's not surprising who's coming up on his naughty list.  Written for Element Flash - December prompt - Santa's Naughty List</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Naughty List

“I don’t know why you are insisting we do this.” Steel was not happy and he wasn’t concerned about pulling any punches about his feelings.

“It’s not always about you, Steel.”  Sapphire wasn’t afraid of his moods.  She was far too familiar with them by now.  “It has not been determined that Astra is entirely an Elemental.  Because of that, it makes sense to at least expose her to every aspect of her background.

“But this is chaos and we are exposing her to more than just culture here.  At least four other children apparently have colds.”

“She has yet to acquire any human illness.”  Sapphire cupped her daughter’s chin and Astra smiled up at her.  “Are you excited, Astra?”

“Uh huh.”  She did a little anxious jig and Steel’s frown shifted from annoyed to panic. 

“Astra, do you need to use the facilities?”  They weren’t quite accustomed to dealing with human needs.  Toilet training had been quite the experience for them and they were still dealing with the aftermath.

“No, Daddy, it’s my happy dance.”  She hugged her father’s leg.  “Do you have a happy dance?”

Sapphire’s smiled threatened to split her face.  “I would love to see your happy dance, Steel.”

“I fought in the war against the TransUranics.  I have faced every sort of evil known to the universe without blinking.  I do not have a happy dance.”  He did not smile, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.   Astra didn’t seem to mind, she just held her daddy’s hand and danced.

They inched slightly closer to their goal.  The bustle around them made the Elemental uneasy.  Steel still saw danger around every corner, threatening his daughter.

“It’s all right, Steel.”  Sapphire was also scanning the crowd.  “We are undetected.”

Everyone took another step forward and Steel tried to keep from sighing.  “Sapphire, couldn’t you…”  He motioned with his head.

“Affect time because you have no patience?  What would They say?”

“At this point, I don’t really care.”  He passed Astra to her mother and left.  The crush of people was too much.

“What’s wrong with Daddy?”

“Oh, he’s not very happy right now.”

“Doesn’t he want to see Santa?”

“Oh, I suspect Daddy is on Santa’s naughty list.”

“No, Mommy, don’t say that.  Daddy’s a good boy!”  Astra raised her voice and nearlb people turned in their direction.

“Shh, Astra.”  Sapphire knelt down to her level.  “Yes, he is a very good boy, but he’s also very naughty at times.”

“But, Mommy—“

“Shh, Astra.”  Sapphire pointed.  “Look, we are nearly to Santa.”

“Where’s Daddy?”  The young girl seemed more and more agitated.  For a moment, Sapphire felt a stab of panic in her stomach.  It wouldn’t be unusual for the TransUranics to try something.”  Then she saw Steel hand a clerk some money and take a package in return.  She laughed softly and returned to her daughter.

“He’s just over there.  See?”

Steel rejoined them and Sapphire looked at the bag.  “What’s that?”

“It’s nothing.”  He shifted the bag to his other hand, farther away from her.  “Look, Astra, it’s nearly your turn.”

Astra hesitated just a moment as they approached the red and white clothed man.  She looked back at her parents, took a breath and walked slowly up to the man.

She squealed as she was lifted up and set on Santa’s knee. 

“Ho, ho, ho little girl, how are you?”

“I am fine, Santa.  My name is Astra.  How are you?”

“Just fine.  What would you like Santa to bring you, Astra?”  Santa looked across at the pair of blonds watching him. 

“I’m fine with anything, but Santa, can I ask you something?”

“Certainly.”

“Is it true my daddy is on your Naughty List?”

“Well, now I can’t share that sort of information.”

“Because he doesn’t deserve it.  He tucks me in and reads to me.  He’s not very good at singing, but it’s not his fault.”

“And what would you like me to bring your daddy if I decided to take him off my naughty list.”

“A happy dance.”  Astra looked back at Steel and smiled.  “He needs a happy dance.”

Sapphire covered her mouth to keep from laughing.  “If nothing else, Steel, it will be a very interesting Christmas morning.”

“Well, I will see what I can do.  Now are you sure there’s nothing you’d like?”

She thought for a moment and then gasped happily.  “Yes, Santa!  If you have room in your sled, I would like a hippopotamus, just like the song.”

Steel had closed his eyes and shook his head even as Sapphire smiled maternally at her daughter’s request.  “An interesting morning, indeed.”

 

 

 


End file.
